


RoadTrip

by AngelsInTheSand



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, M/M, Memphis is still grumpy, Original Character(s), Penetrative Sex, Sex in a Car, The Honest is flirty, blowjob, handjob, roadhead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsInTheSand/pseuds/AngelsInTheSand
Summary: Memphis is a stressed dad, and The Honest knows the perfect way to unwind.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character
Kudos: 1





	RoadTrip

This is the first time in months he’s been away from Dennis. He takes a deep breath to steady himself, staring out onto the highway so he doesn’t think about how stressed he is about her, about her safety. But Memphis knows Dennis is in safe hands. 

Dennis is staying with secret transporters, all very well-acquainted with protecting individuals in the midst of transport. When Memphis left her, she was fast asleep in the upstairs bedroom of a safe house. The leader of the safe house matched Dennis in energy and personality. He swore to Memphis that Dennis would be safe throughout the night. He bore the mark of a transporter under his arm, a tattoo that marked him as a trusted haven-keeper. 

Memphis stared into those eyes and saw no deceit, only warmth and safety. He agreed to let Dennis stay so that Memphis could go trade for more supplies in the next town, and return in the night for the next leg of the journey. He had kissed Dennis’ head, ensured the blanket was tightly wrapped around her, and drove off into the night towards the next town.

A man sat in the passenger seat where Dennis usually sits. The man has been with them for the last several weeks of their journey, directing them to safe havens and trustworthy people. The man is named The Honest. He claims the name was gifted to him for his truthfulness, but gauging from his slick words, Memphis isn’t so sure.

The Honest is propped up in the passenger seat, swallowed up in an oversized military jacket. Under the jacket, he wears a tube top (something Memphis thought died with the old world) and skimpy black hot shorts. The Honest wears black cowboy boots that barely fit, fingerless gloves that go partway up his arms, and stockings that no longer have knees in them. Memphis thinks he knows how the knees were torn away. All over, The Honest is adorned in jewelry: pearl earrings, spiked wristbands that aren’t tight enough to grab his wrists, and a necklace that wraps around his neck in a choke. The Honest turns to look at Memphis, a smile creeping across his cheeks, and Memphis realizes he forgot about one accessory: The gaudy lip ring.

Memphis shakes his head. No self-respecting person would dress like that, he thinks. But The Honest is so confident and cocky, maybe he respects himself too much.

Throughout the trip, they’ve only exchanged a little conversation. Dennis is usually the one that encourages conversation, and is usually the one that speaks with The Honest throughout the journey. But Dennis isn’t here. She’s fast asleep in a bed two hours away. Memphis swallows again. He can’t drive fast enough, he thinks. This trip didn’t take long, but without Dennis, it’s felt like years. He’s thankful they’re on the last leg, and he can get back and ensure Dennis is safe before he gets a few hours of shuteye.

“You look tense,” The Honest breaks the silence, that smile still slapped across his face. He isn’t buckled in (he never is), and he’s sitting sideways, staring wistfully at Memphis like they’re on a date.

“I’m not,” Memphis grunts. He doesn’t like being stared at, especially by eyes that glow with the hunger that The Honest’s possess.

“Yeah, ya are. You’re stressed. Just look at your shoulders,” The Honest croons, reaching an arm over and massaging a hand across his right shoulder. Memphis shrugs it off, fully aware that it leaves his skin feeling electric.

“I’m not. I’m perfectly relaxed,” Memphis retorts, wishing this trip would be over. Wishing Dennis was chattering away in the passenger seat, and The Honest was in the backseat, stretched out like a cat in the sun. Memphis won’t deny, he has caught himself staring into the rear view mirror, catching glimpses of The Honest relaxing. Even when he’s relaxing, he’s sensual.

“I don’t think so,” The Honest chuckles, but he doesn’t do anything more. Well, for a few minutes. “When was the last time you got your dick sucked,” he croons.

Memphis is shocked at The Honest’s bluntness. He’s even more shocked in himself that the question didn’t surprise him enough to swerve into a ditch.

“What the hell does that matter for,” Memphis commands, glad that the darkness of the car’s interior hides the color in his face.

“You’ve been traveling with Dennis for longer than I’ve been with you guys. And everywhere she goes, you go. You don’t give yourself any alone time,” The Honest raises an eyebrow, knowing he’s right. “I doubt you even have time to beat off,”.

“Look, I do what’s best for Dennis. And what’s best for Dennis is that I’m there for her. This world isn’t safe for a kid like her,” Memphis spits, huffing as he tries to keep from shifting in his seat.

“I know that, Memphis. But sometimes, there’s gotta be time for yourself. When was the last time you had some time between yourself and another adult, huh,” The Honest smirks. “I bet it’s right now.” 

And The Honest is right. Every day for the last several months has been spent taking care of Dennis. Memphis knows his job is to protect her, and he performs his duties diligently. But sometimes, he does miss the company of another body. 

He loves Dennis as if she were his own daughter, and he protects her with his life. But he doesn’t have any other real relationships.

The Honest reaches over, resting a gloved hand on Memphis’ thigh. The hand begins it’s journey up his thigh and onto the crotch of his jeans. Memphis releases a shaky breath, and The Honest’s smile somehow stretches wider.

“You need a hand there, Memphis,” The Honest’s voice is silky, and Memphis finds himself tangled up in it.

“Yeah, I do,” Memphis replies, somewhere between begrudged admittance and need.

The Honest’s hands work the belt open from around Memphis’ waist, and the buttons and zippers are opened by skilled fingers. Memphis huffs as a hand frees him from the constraint of his jeans, and he realizes the sensual man has him painfully hard.

The Honest giggles and slowly begins pumping Memphis’ cock. The movement is slow, deliberate, and Memphis knows The Honest has done this many times before. He bites his tongue as The Honest’s thumb finds his tip, and the soft fingers swirls the head until precum soaks the glove.

“You’re already making a fucking mess,” The Honest smirks, now pumping Memphis’ cock with more speed, becoming excited himself as he hears Memphis’ breath catch in his throat.

Memphis’ chest rises and falls faster, groaning softly as The Honest jerks him off from the passenger side. As The Honest slows his jerks, instead climbing over the arm of his seat and replacing his hand with his hot mouth, Memphis mentally thanks himself for letting The Honest come with him on the trip.

The Honest slurps his cock with an enthusiasm Memphis doesn’t quite understand, but he’s happy he enjoys it. Memphis’ hand finds the back of The Honest’s head, and his fingers tangle in his hair, pushing him up and down in a rhythm Memphis needs. Memphis sees stars, and he can’t keep driving, pulling the car over to the side of the road and parking it. Both hands find the back of The Honest’s head now, forcing him to suck up and down his cock with a speed Memphis requires.

The Honest happily hums under Memphis’ grip, growing more and more excited as the large hands force him into the lap. Memphis suddenly pushes his face down completely into his lap, audibly groaning as his hot seed flows into The Honest’s mouth. Each spurt of cum makes Memphis grip hair tighter, and The Honest has no choice but to swallow.

The Honest greedily swallows the man’s cum, giving a few more courtesy sucks as Memphis bucks into his mouth. The Honest finally comes up, and he is truly a sight. His hair is a mess, his nose running, and a big dumb smile is plastered across his face. He settles back into his seat then, pulling his own cock out of his shorts, and jerking off with a sly grin. 

Memphis sits back, sweating and catching his breath. He reaches down to tuck himself back into his jeans, but finds himself still hard and painfully erect. His eyes meet The Honest’s, and the look on the man’s face tells him he knows what Memphis is thinking. 

“Get your ass in the backseat,” Memphis commands, and The Honest complies. Within moments, Memphis is standing in the passenger door of the backseat, and has The Honest halfway out the door, lining his hard cock up with the smaller man’s tight hole.

Each prod earns a soft moan from The Honest, and Memphis can’t stand to wait any longer. He shoves the head in and buries himself in the hole in one smooth thrust.

The fit is tight, and Memphis almost finds himself cumming right then. It’s been such a long time since he last stretched someone out like this, and he can’t believe how much he’s missed it.

The Honest gasps with pleasure as he feels the man’s whole shaft buried inside him. Usually, men pay for this kind of treatment. But Memphis gets a few freebies.

Memphis pulls half-way out of the tight hole before slamming back to home again, picking up a rhythm of thrusts that leave The Honest gasping and mewling. Memphis grunts and groans as the hole swallows his cock each time, hungry and begging. 

The Honest gasps as Memphis grabs the back of his head and forces it down against the soft padding of the backseat, using The Honest to get a better footing. With this steadier footing, Memphis begins hammering The Honest’s ass even faster, earning a new series of gasps and moans from the younger man.

Memphis loses himself in the moment, driving himself in and out of The Honest like his life depends on it. And suddenly, his climax finds him. With a final roaring groan, he buries himself into the man, shooting spurt after spurt of hot cum into the greedy hole. Memphis gives The Honest a few more thrusts before pulling out, smiling proudly as cum drips from the hole and down the back of the smaller man’s thighs. Memphis, now completely satisfied, ticks himself back into his pants and tidies himself up.

The Honest lays there for a few minutes, leaking cum and still agonizingly hard, catching his breath. Briefly, he thinks he’ll pass out and wake up with blue balls, but Memphis pulls him up into a sitting position. One arm wraps around his shoulders, keeping him from falling back, and a free hand finds his cock, beginning a hurried jerk.

The Honest gasps as Memphis beats his cock. Within a few moments of heated breaths, The Honest shoots cum across Memphis’ hand and his own flat stomach, breathing hard and ragged. Memphis grins at the absolute state of The Honest, absolutely filled and dripping with cum.

“And you said I’m the one that makes a fucking mess,” Memphis chuckles, pressing a kiss to The Honest’s lips. The Honest catches his lips in a hungry embrace, moaning into his lips. He can hardly believe Memphis finished him off. His sexual encounters typically end with him creampied, alone, and still hard. He’ll never say it, but he’s thankful.

Memphis wipes the cum off of his hand and The Honest’s stomach with a towel, tossing it in the floor. He’ll clean up the car before they leave tomorrow. He doesn’t want to listen to Dennis ask a bunch of difficult questions about strange stains.

With another hungry kiss, the two climb back into the front seats and proceed along their route back to the safe house. This could easily become a more frequent activity for them.


End file.
